Girl meets who i am
by HuntedHarts7890
Summary: Maya Hart-Hunter is a transfer student from a previous high school because they couldn't contain her so they sent her here but she is something else she may go to a school full of wolves , witches and many more supernatural creatures but she is really something else compared to them.
1. Chapter 1

**hope y'all enjoy this story**

 **I DO NOT OWN GMW OR BMW**

as i stepped into the school all i could think was ' _great another school full of people like me who don't know me or what i am'_

 _"_ oh hi you must be Maya, Maya Hart-Hunter i'm Riley, Riley Matthews and i will be your tour guide for today and if you have..."

"OK, just stop, i don't need a tour guide i can find my way around THANKS" i say to the girl named Riley

"Back of from my mate!" a young wolf say's to me

"Look i don't are if you to are mate's OK and the last thing you want to do Hop-a-long is pick a fight with me OK" i say to the young pup standing in front of me

"Hey, you will call me Lucas and if i have to i will pick a fight with you because i am the second strongest person in this high school " said the boy named _Lucas_

"Make that third strongest sun-dance" i say to Lucas

"ohh, don''t say that Maya trust me you may be stronger than my mate Lucas but you are not stronger than my twin brother Josh trust me" Riley said to me with a tone of anger in her voice

"trust me darlin' i am stronger than your dumb brother and anyone else in this school" i say to Riley and Lucas' faces

"Don't call me dumb before you have even met me and trust me you aren't stronger _darln'"_

"Oh you must be the imfomas Joshua Matthews I've heard soo much about" i say to the wolf standing in front of me

"Oh really how mu..." Joshua starts saying before he is interrupted by someone

"Joshua stop right were you are and trust me you don't want to pick a fight with her anyone but her" say's an older wolf that i am assuming is Cory Matthews

"Oh you must be Cory Matthews my history teacher" i say to the older wolf

"yes i am and josh trust me you don't want to pick a fight with Maya here anyone else fine but not her" Cory Matthews say's to me and then Josh

"Maya we are going to have to set some rules up just for you aren't we but before that everyone classes now!" Cory shouts

"And Maya i will escort you considering your history" Cory says straight to me before showing me the way to his class


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there hope y'all are enjoying the story so far so if u are please rate and review**

"So today we are learning about the history of hybrids within our culture and ..." Mr. Cory Matthews said to the class before he was interrupted

"WAIT! you are going to teach me about the history of hybrids. you are going to teach me!" I said to Cory

"Why can't he teach you about hybrids and he can teach us, Maya come on you may be new here but you have no control over me, my classmates or our teacher/my father" Josh said to me

" Joshua, your father has no control over me and neither do you!" i shouted at josh

"Oh really" he said

"yeah"

"Maya, why don't you tell me why i don't have any control over you"

"Oh you wanna know, do ya"

"Maya, don't" Cory said to me

"i'm going to tell him Cory, you wanna know why you have no control over me it's because i'm a werewolf and i'm a vampire and a witch ok i'm a hybrid is that what you wanted to know is it, did you want to know my father left me and my mom when i was five and he was a en she married Shawn hunter aka werewolf and i also got his powers is that what you wanted to know Josh is it, well?!" i told/shouted at Josh

"Maya, i'm sorry i didn't know" josh say's in an apologetic tone

"it's fine josh you couldn't have none"

"Um Maya" Riley said to me

"What is it"

"can you please stop making it rain" Riley said

"oh sorry" i said as i un-clenched my fists

"Maya i am formally inviting you Shawn and your mother Katie to dinner tonight" Cory said to me


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, Dad you ready for dinner?" i asked my parents

"Yes Maya " My step-dad Shawn said to me

"But darlin' you are not wearing that" he continued

"i am dad and there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind"

"go and change into some ripped jean and black boots and a tee" Shawn said to me

"Thanks dad" i say to him as i go to my room and change

 _*at the Matthew's house*_

"Mom, Dad this is Topanga, Cory, Auggust, Riley and Joshua Matthews" i say to my parents and introduce them

"Let me guess Cory is a warlock and Topanga is a werewolf, Riley is a werewolf, Auggust is a warlock and Joshua is a werewolf, right?" Shawn say's to all of the Matthews

"Yea, how did you know?" Cory Matthews said to my father

"I have a good eye" Shawn say's to him as me and my mom are trying not to laugh

"Cory, Honey Shawn is a werewolf remember" Topanga said to Cory as he started to blush

"Children go and get washed up for dinner" Topanga said

"OK" said the three Matthews children and i putout my hand and water starts to fall on them but then it just disappears

"Maya, like a normal person" My mom says to me

"Ugh, fine"I say to her as i follow Riley, August and Josh to the bathroom

"Maya, that was so cool what you did with the whole washing your hands thing" Riley say's turning to me and then giving me a hug

"Yeah it was cool, Maya" August and Josh say at the same time just to freak me out

"Thank you August and Josh you aren't allowed to speak to me without my permission no male is the same age as me" I say to Josh as he looks at me

 _*In Riley's bathroom*_

"That was pretty cool what you said to me brother back there, you totally put him in his place" Riley say's to me

"You know what Riley i am starting to like you, you know what i am even going to give you a ride to school tomorrow morning" I say to her with a slight smile on my lips

"Really, thanks Maya but i can't go not without my brothers" Riley says with puppy dog eyes

"Fine i'll give them a ride too" I say with a small sad tone in my voice

* _At the dining_ table*

"Cory a witch and a warlock is about to walk through the door in 5, 4, 3, 2," i say and once i finish saying one i was right and a witch and a warlock walked through the door


End file.
